Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print data division apparatus for dividing image data into a plurality of data and printing them.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a method of manufacturing a model integrated by shaping a plurality of portions based on three-dimensional shape data and joining the plurality of shaped portions. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-216273 discloses a method of manufacturing a model integrated by preparing the head and body of the model by different materials, shaping the head and body based on three-dimensional shape data, and joining the shaped head and body.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-216273 assumes manufacturing of a model for which a manufacturing size and shape are predetermined. Therefore, for example, if the model size exceeds the maximum shapeable size of a shaping apparatus, it is necessary to divide the model into portions each having a size equal to or smaller than the maximum shapeable size, and shape and join them. If a predetermined shape is divided, it is possible to preset an inconspicuous division line. However, if various shapes are divided, it is difficult to preset an inconspicuous division line. Assuming that division is performed by the shapeable size of the shaping apparatus, for example, if a division line is set to equally, linearly divide a shape, a joint after joining may be conspicuous.